Erin
"What's done is done. Whining isn't going to fix it." 'Appearance:' A pretty young woman with sandy brown hair and amber eyes. Years of dancing have made her both lean and graceful, though at first glance she seems more fragile than the other female members of the party. Her clothes tend to be loose and easy to move in, though they're rarely cover enough to be protective unless she's setting out to do something where she expects to get scraped up. Her vision is mildly bad, and she wears contacts to correct it. However, she has a spare pair of glasses and can occasionally be seen wearing them late at night and early morning. 'Personality:' Though she has a sharp mind and is extremely quick on her feet, Erin seems detached and disinterested in everything at first glance... and often at second and third glances as well. However, those that have known her for a long time have, at one point or another, seen her launch herself at a project that has caught her interest with a intensity and focus that's hard to match. Unfortunately, nearly all these projects tend to be dangerous and getting her to lose interest is often next to impossible. Deeply independent, she neither lets anyone tell her what to do nor expects others to follow her own lead. She likes having her own space and values peace and quiet when she's trying to unwind. Conversely, she doesn't mind when other people invite themselves along on her excursions, nearly all of which involve some element of action, exploration, or risk. She's a bit of a black sheep where the rest of her family is concerned, showing little tendency towards blind altruism. Or any altruism, really. She's aware of this divergence and seems to accept it, often making fun of the rest of her family's foolhardiness. However, she does seem to care about the people close to her and will go far out of her way to help them. She's recently admitted to hearing things and has talked to herself on occasion. 'History:' Born August 28, 2019, she was brought up in Silver City alongside her younger twin Megan and Leon, her practically-a-brother. She had a fairly unremarkable life, though she was always a bit of a problem child. While the smartest of Red's kids, rules didn't seem to matter much to her, and she was prone to wandering off on her own if something caught her interest. She graduated from highschool a year ago, at which point she moved across the country to Zaffre city. She works at a pokemon daycare, training pokemon and raising their level for lazy owners. She takes part in league matches when she's short on money, and has gained a bit of a reputation in the area. Fortunately, there's always lot of fresh meat in town, who have no idea what they're getting into. She traveled to Nippon to see Leon, who she'd been seperated from since he went to college. 'Abilities:' * Duelist: Brought up training pokemon, her pokemon are quick to read their opponents and adapt to a battle, allowing them to miss less and reuse moves with greater speed. * Ace Trainer: Pokemon she spends time working with are often stronger than they should be for their level and are more capable of being trained new moves. * ???: Erin bled on an alter in an giant tree that had been displaced in time. Expecting it to affect her pokemon, it instead altered her somehow. So far, it only appears to have made her look creepy when she first woke up (this wore off), gives her a constant low-grade headache, and gave elementalists the ability to sense her. 'Team:' * Lars '(Houndour): Her first pokemon, hatched when she was about a year old. Red had actually intended to give her a growlithe like both her siblings, but by random chance the egg took after Rob, who was the father. Very laid back and easy going for a houndour, but seems oddly cheerful when burning things. Red named him Larceny after he stole a steak she'd been planning on cooking for dinner. * '''Bandit '(Riolu): Bandit met Erin when Ryan took the kids hiking when they were seven. The curious pokemon took an interest in the people that had invaded her territory, and approached Erin when she lagged behind the others. After sizing one another up, they promptly decided to challenge one another, and the rest is history. * 'Witch '(Espurr): Quiet, even for an espurr, and creepy as hell. Erin traded away a phantump to get her and seems to be rather fond of it. She wasn't even willing to cut it first when she decided to use it as a test subject at the tree alter. Her show of conscience worked out... poorly. * '''Fatale(Glameow): Stand offish, proud, hard to impress, but with a strong mischeivious streak. Has a habit of releasing herself from her pokeball and stalk people, the creep. * Charming '(Aron): Erin caught Charming when Amaryllis and Charon's plane sunk into the earth because it "had her name on it." Friendly, but when females in the Monster egg group are around, it goes into overdrive trying to impress them. * Trubbish: Hasn't earned himself a nickname yet. Erin spotted him on the beach and decided his poison was useful enough to be worth catching. * '''Wildcard '(Donphan): Wildcard was minding his own business, attacking some weird spanish speaking nerds when suddenly he found himself in the middle of the city. Some meddling brats interefered with the fight and he found himself captured by a lucky throw. He was a bit murderious about the whole thing, but Erin's managed to tame him somewhat. * 'Hero '(Ledian): Wingless, he was minding his own business in a tree, when suddenly ghosts poured into it. He led the bugs downstairs in a desperate defense of their home and was happy to accept the help of the humans who ran in. Erin was entertained by him and decided to catch him. The name was not a compliment. '''Relationships *'Leon': Erin was raised with him and considers him like a sibling, except one that's not as irritating as her sister can be. Her insults towards him are light-hearted, though often he's the only person in the room that can tell. He also is one of the few people who has shown the ability to dissuade her from doing something she wants to do, though she later changed her mind when the situation changed. *'Sarah': While they met a lot as children, Erin's not nearly as close to Sarah as Leon. However, she doesn't seem to particularly mind her company, isn't offended when her nonchalance bothers Sarah, and occasionally enjoys their sparring. The relationship is faintly positive overall, with the potential for growth. *'Shiori': Completely neutral. That's not a joke about electricity either, but it could be. They don't talk much. *'Minoru': Considers him hasty and self-important. However, she doesn't consider him worth getting worked up over and he's mostly off her radar when he's not actively trying to demand she do something. She's been somewhat more cooperative since his mother was put in the hospital, though doesn't feel bound to explain herself to him. *'Megan': Generic sibling rivalry. Megan considers her irresponsible and pointlessly defiant, Erin thinks she should mind her own damn business for once in her life. However, they're still loyal to each other, can carry on a polite conversation, and probably understand what makes the other one tick more than anyone else. *'Ryan': They're similar in a lot of ways, and he probably understands her best of anyone in the family. Unfortunately, she was eleven when he moved away, and he's never quite gotten it through his head that she's not a little girl anymore. That's okay though, it means she can horrify him by talking about her love life whenever he gets too annoying with it. *'Red': While they're family and care for one another, their personalities mix like oil and water. Erin often finds Red overbearing and interfering, while Red's often perplexed by Erin's aloofness. *'Matt': Luckily, Erin gets along better with her father, though he can also find her perplexing at times. However, he's more tolerant than Red and not near as much of a mother hen, so he finds her behavior easier to shrug off. *'Circe': Unclear, ask again later. Finds her frustrating to keep secrets from though. *'Aaron': Faintly positive, though a bit wary due to his close relationship with Red. Erin has almost nothing in common with him, but their personalities don't clash at least. *'Jackie': Somewhat positive, due to being pretty laid back. Bonus points for being easy to outsmart. *'Thommas': Pretty neutral. Not a bad guy, but they don't have much in common. Category:Characters Category:PCs